cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Military of Großgermania
|caption= Insignia and Flag of the Imperial Military |founded=12 December 2008 |current_form= |branches=[[#Reichsheer|Imperial Army (Reichsheer)]], [[#Luftwaffe|Air Force (Luftwaffe)]], [[#Reichsmarine|Navy (Reichsmarine)]], Special Operations |headquarters=Harz-Zentrale, Nordhausen |commander-in-chief=Michael von Preußen |commander-in-chief_title=Emperor |minister=Niklas Böhm |minister_title= |commander=Günter Kehrer |commander_title=Commander |age=17 |conscription=Only by decree during time of Proclaimed Emergency |manpower_data= |manpower_age=17-49 |available=8,683,530 |available_f=8,841,254 |fit=7,988,848 |fit_f=4,664,726 |reaching= |reaching_f= |active=2,400,000 |ranked= |reserve=320,000 |deployed= |amount=301,285,000,000 R₥ ( 202,818,000,000) |percent_GDP= 3.35 |domestic_suppliers= , |foreign_suppliers= |imports= |exports= |history= |ranks= }} The title of this article contains the character 'ß'. Where it is unavailable or not desired, the name may be represented as '''Imperial Military of Grossgermania'.'' The Imperial Military of Greater Germania ( : Reichsmilitär der Großgermania) is the combined armed forces of Großgermania. The Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Military is the Emperor, currently Michael von Preußen. It has its headquarters at the Harz-Zentrale, outside Nordhausen, the capital, and is under the control of the Emperor of Großgermania through the Ministry of Defense. Reichsheer By far the largest division of the Imperial Military, the Army of Großgermania is comprised of over two million troops. Armed with domestically-produced weapons, the army is charged with defending the Empire from foreign threats as well as supressing domestic insurgencies. Formerly reaching sizes of up to 2,130,000, the army was drastically reduced in size during an invasion by the Russian Federation in June 2009. It was further reduced in size when the Emperor removed troops loyal to his rival, Alexandra von Nassau, later in that month. The Army has a reserve force of 320,000 soldiers that can relieve active troops in times of combat. In total, the Army controls 1,420 heavily armored tanks. The Imperial Army is divided into Army Groups, Divisions, Brigades, Regiments, and Companies, each of which has 100 troops. Luftwaffe The Air Force, or Luftwaffe, of Großgermania is a small but well-equipped force of nine squadrons of fighters, as well as one squadron of for military support and exchange missions. Großgermania has no bomber aircraft. The Luftwaffe is also responsible for Großgermania's arsenal of long-range cruise missiles. In total, the Luftwaffe has one hundred twenty-eight operators, as well as two-hundred fifty-six technical crew members, who are also trained as reserve operators. The Air Force is also in control of Großgermania's intercontinental ballistic missiles. With the Empire's acquisition of nuclear weapons in August 2009, the Air Force further assumed maintenance of the nuclear warheads, though the power to use nuclear force is vested solely in the Emperor as commander-in-chief of the Imperial Military. The roundel of the Air Force is an in a circle, colored similar to the flag of Großgermania. This symbol is used on the flag of the Imperial Military, which does not serve as the war flag, only as an identifier for military operations. Reichsmarine The Navy of Großgermania is extremely large, consisting of forty-three auxiliary and semi-auxiliary vessels, thirty-eight mine counter-measure vessels, fifteen frigates, ten fast attack craft, ten submarines, two landing craft, and two aircraft carriers. In total, the navy has one hundred twenty vessels, reduced from approximately two hundred during the Russian invasion. The Navy currently employs 20,256 troops. Special Operations The Imperial Special Operations Division (Reichsspezialeinheit, RSE) is a division of the Imperial Military directly controlled by the Emperor. While its budget is strictly classified, the total membership of the RSE is approximately ten thousand members. The RSE is responsible for espionage missions worldwide, and has been accused by some of committing terrorist acts, a charge denied by the Imperial Government of Großgermania. The RSE is also responsible for providing escort and bodyguard services to the Emperor and the of the various constituent countries. History List of Engagements The Imperial Military of Großgermania has been engaged in three wars since its formation in late 2008 through early and mid-2009: *The Jernan Civil War, against a in the Republic of Jerna; *The Russo-Germanian War, against , , numerous Slovak , and internal ; and *The July War, against the Slovak Republic and the . Other Military Involvement Since the establishment of Großgermanian over the Union of Svalbard in May 2010, two companies of the Imperial Army have been stationed there, and the construction of a small fortress is currently underway, as part of Großgermanian plans to honor its commitments under the Second Spitsbergen Treaty. Category:Military Category:Government and Politics of Großgermania